Moron
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Fear Toxin is a horrible thing.


MORON!

Note: Random one shot. Please leave a review.

* * *

><p>"Stupid little idiot! Where are you?!"<p>

Edward whimpered and pulled himself closer to the tiny hole he was hiding in. He couldn't he wouldn't let his father find him.

"Get out here you stupid little idiot! Come out you Moron!" yelled the older, more aggressive Nashton.

Edward swallowed and tried to get deeper into the hole he was hiding in.

His dad seemed more angry then ever, what had he done wrong this time?

Why was he so scared any way? He was a grown man after all, his father was a nobody a useless nobody, a pathetic waste of space! So why was he hiding?

"There you are!" shouted his father as he yanked him out of the hole he had hidden himself in.

Edward yelped in pain, shock, fear and hundreds of other bad emotions he couldn't name.

Suddenly he wasn't a grown man, but a young boy.

He stared at the merciless eyes of his father and grimaced.

His father threw him to the floor and that was when he realised he was no longer in his comfy suit, but his old green t-shirt, shorts and ratty trainers that had seen better days.

Not again! Please not again!

"You're useless! Can't do a damn thing right!" his father shouted at him.

Edward tried to crawl away. Crawl back to his bedroom and hide, he wanted to get away from this monster that was called his father.

"Where are you going you little liar! You need to be punished!"

Edward stiffened. Oh no. Oh he didn't mean the belt… not that belt!

He whimpered even more when he heard a belt being slapped against the palm of someones hand.

"Dad…" Edward whispered as he heard the man take a step towards him. "Dad please… I won't lie, I promos! I promos I won't lie or- or cheat! Please don't hit me… please…" his voice trailed off as his father stood above him.

"I'm going to treat you a lesson! You deserve it! It's your fault that your mother hung herself you little brat! You made her kill herself!" yelled his father as he struck down the belt against his son's back.

Edward screamed and stared up at the huge man as he slammed the belt down again. He fleet it rip through his flesh, he felt the warm red liquid run down his back and make a mess on the floor, he felt everything.

Every tear, every drop of blood, every strike of the belt he felt it all and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He would always be remembered as the boy who thought his father and lost.

His Dad grabbed him and threw him across the room. He was suddenly in a school play ground. Or to be more specific, his school's play ground.

"Hey Nashton!"

Edward froze and turned to see the bully walk up to him and push him to the floor.

"What Ya' gonna' do now?! Ya' stupid little wimp, Ya' can't do nothing! Worthless! That's all you are! Why hasn't your dad killed Ya' yet? He would be doing everyone a big favour!"

Edward scurried away from him and hid behind the school.

"Hiding boy?! How do you expect to get smart if you do nothing but hide all your life?! Yelled his father.

Edward winced and stared up at him. "Please… please Dad I'm begging you!"

"Begging is for idiots you moron! Come here you little liar you cheater!" he reached his hand out to grab him.

Edward shrank against the wall. "N-no! I didn't lie! I didn't cheat! I Swear I didn't!"

"Lying again? I'll teach you to lie to me!" shouted his father as he grasped Edward by the hair.

Edward screamed and protested. He begged and pleaded. But his father was not known for his mercy. He was known for his tough teaching harsh words.

"Please…. please Daddy! I'm sorry I'm so sorry! Daddy, Daddy no! Please don't I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please, please don't, don't Daddy!" Edward screamed as he threw him down the stairs to the basement.

He tumbled down the stairs till he hit the bottom. His skull connected to the floor and he heard a sickening crack echo around the room and in his skull.

"Stupid little moron! Who's going to save you now?" laughed his father as he walked down the steps, slapping the belt against his palm as he went.

* * *

><p>Jonathan sat in the room staring at Edward as he screamed his lungs out. Shouting at the image of his father, begging him to stop the horrifying beatings he was going through.<p>

"Maybe I was a little hard on him?" Jonathan muttered to himself.

Then Edward screamed again and Jonathan smirked.

"No I wasn't."

THE END.


End file.
